bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (DC Universe Online)
Summary Superman, also known as Clark Kent and Kal-El, is a Kryptonian superhero. Though born of the planet Krypton, he was sent away in a spaceship as a baby to save him from his home planet's destruction. His spaceship landed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas where he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Raised to a high moral standard, Superman uses his powers to protect innocents and safeguard his adopted home. He is husband to Lois Lane and the father of Superboy. This version of Superman is unique, being a combination of two versions of the character, sharing most of their memories and history. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B | 3-B | Low 2-C Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 29 years | Unknown, but at least 35-40 years Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Super Flare, Super-Radar (ability to sense transmissions and energy waves), Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Longevity, formidable brawling skills (as stated by Captain Comet) All previous abilities but to a higher degree, also likely Invisibility, Regeneration (Likely Mid, has the same regeneration feats as his New Earth self and is most likely on par with that of General Zod), Intangibility, Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), and Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams) Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ (Stopped Brainiac's larger-than-Earth ship from crashing into Earth with help from the Martian Manhunter. Pushed a Kryptonite Moon) | Solar System Level ( (He can fight against characters that can harm him. Threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth. Shook the Solar System in his fight with Darkseid) | Multi Galaxy Level (Superman one shots Orion) | Universal Level+ (As powerful as Plukron) Speed: Unknown. At least FTL movement speed. Massively FTL+ flight speed (Seemingly flew from Pluto's orbit to Earth in seconds. Flew from the edge of the universe to Earth in 2 months) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman. Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Flew from Vega to Earth in minutes. Read through an entire library worth of books in seconds.) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Darkseid) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Bench-pressed the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously while cut off from yellow sunlight and shedding only a single drop of sweat in the process) | Stellar Level Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ | Solar System Class | Multi Galaxy Level | Universal Level+ Durability: Large Planet level+ (Regularly takes hits from characters who can replicate the same feats as him) | Solar System Level | Universal Level Stamina: Extremely high (bench-pressing the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously in absence of sunlight made him sweat only a few drops) | Essentially infinite while under a yellow or blue sun Range: At least Planetary | Multi Galaxy Level| Universal Level (Due to his Solar Flare) Standard Equipment: Adaptable, near-indestructible Kryptonian armor Intelligence: Genius level intellect; has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities, seen reading a library of medical texts equivalent to 10 years of medical training in 5 minutes, assembling a mass of data into an image in less than a minute when it would take a supercomputer years, and formulating the unified field equation. Superman's mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans. Depicted to be an expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily) and multilingual. Good leadership skills and a decent amount of battle experience | Extraordinary Genius, based on having most, if not all, of his memories and experiences from Post-Crisis on top of his experiences after Flashpoint Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties), he is entirely dependent on the Stellar Radiation of a Yellow Star to sustain his powers (if he's deprived of Sunlight, he slowly loses his powers), the Stellar Radiation of a red star (weakens him due to red Stellar Radiation having less energy than that of a yellow or blue star), Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), he cannot see through lead, and is left as vulnerable as a regular human after using Super Flare for 24 hours before being able to use his powers again.